


Eye of the Beholder

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: Sticks and stones can break your bones, but words have much more power.





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 8 July 2019  
> JWP #8: Against the stereotype. While in 1850s plumpness was considered to be synonymous with good health and beauty, by the end of the century the trend became quite the opposite: “Obesity always carries with it physical and often mental weakness…” Address this stereotype and how it might affect a character in your work today.

John glowered all the way to the tube.  
  
“You’re sulking, John.”  
  
“I’m not sulking. I’m—” What? Angry? Hurt? Upset? He hated to admit it, but what the PC back at the crime scene had said stung. John wasn’t meant to overhear it but he had, and he couldn’t unhear it.  
  
They sat and Sherlock glanced at him. “What is it?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“All right.”  
  
“Did you hear that kid back there? That new PC? Spotty little git.”  
  
“You’re referring to the nursery rhyme he muttered as we left.”  
  
John harrumphed an affirmative, crossing his arm over his chest.  
  
“It was neither clever nor original. I recommend deleting it from your memory.”  
  
“Jack Sprat’s wife, my arse,” John grumped. True, he’d been indulging lately. He pretended the treats from Vortex Fairy Cakes were for Sherlock. Really, they were delicious and he just wanted them.  
  
“It wasn’t any more flattering to me, but I’m not complaining. I’ve deleted it.” Sherlock side-eyed him. “Or I would if you’d let it drop.”  
  
“Skinny doesn’t carry the stigma fat does. Here,” he added before his partner could name a dozen cultures where the opposite was true.  
  
“The only opinions that matter are yours and mine.”  
  
“It’s my opinion I’m fat.”  
  
“Curious.” Sherlock turned to look him up and down. John squirmed. “It’s my opinion you’re beautiful.”


End file.
